


An After Birthday Present

by Ggunsailor



Category: Frozen (2013), Frozen Fever (2015)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Incest, Incestual smut, SPOILER ALERT!, Spoilers for Frozen Fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened *after* the camera left Anna and Elsa in Frozen Fever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An After Birthday Present

Little something-something.

Oh, there are spoilers if you haven’t seen the short.  
\----  
“So you’ll be okay?”

The queen smiles. “With a nurse like you? I couldn’t ask for anything better.” She lays back on the pillows, the little snowman jumping up to curl next to her.

Anna giggles. “Y’know, these little guys are kind of cute,” she says, reaching down to pat him on the head; he promptly jumps into her lap.

“I suppose so…you think Kristoff will take them up to Marshmallow tomorrow?”

“Awww, we can’t keep one, Elsa?” Anna picks up him up and holds him up to her face, jutting out her lip in a pout. Even the Snowgie does a perfect imitation of the pout.

Elsa rolls her eyes. “I can’t say no to that face. Okay, he can stay. Everyone else goes.”

The Snowgie does a little squeak of joy and jumps down to nuzzle Elsa’s cheek, who can’t help but giggle herself. “Hang on a sec, little fella.” She closes her eyes and two little arms made of snow appear on him. 

He squeaks even more joyfully and then leaps over to the window, looking out at the sky.

“Who knew your powers could do that?” Anna asks, settling herself more comfortably onto the bed.

“Certainly not me.” Elsa’s eyes rove down the legs that are suddenly revealed to her. A tiny bit of heat goes through her, and she can’t help but say “Anna.”

“Hmm?”

“I’ve got one more present for you.”

“Elsa, you didn’t have to–”

“But I wanted to.” Pulling the blankets up to her chin, the queen says with a grin “Come here and I’ll tell you.”

With her own smile, the princess bends down to hear what it is. But instead of words, she’s surprised to find a hand on her cheek. It turns her lips toward Elsa’s, and she’s given a kiss that is warm and sweet, like hot chocolate.

And yet there’s an undercurrent there that sends a small tremor through her. She sighs and presses against Elsa harder, feeling the hand now gently go through her hair, undoing the plait that held it up. Her fiery hair falls down in waves, and the feeling of it across her skin makes her whimper.

When they regretfully part, Anna gasps to see those blue eyes shining like the bluest, deepest ocean. Her whole heart beats fast at the love and desire in those eyes.

“I meant it when I said I’d give you the moon and the sun,” Elsa whispers, her hand under her sister’s chin. “There isn’t anything I’d do for you.”

Anna trembles. Adoration and passion are causing her to feel so warm. Is she catching, perhaps, a different fever? “I know. And I love you even if you couldn’t.” 

“And I love you, Anna. With all my heart.” The queen leans forward, kissing Anna’s jaw, then down her neck to where it meets her shoulder–knowing very well what touching and/or kissing that spot does to her lover.

Anna closes her eyes and moans. “Elsa…”

“Hmm?”

“I’m…guessing that this birthday present has to do with me taking off my dress and getting under the covers with you.”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“But won’t I catch your cold?”

“They say the best way to get rid of a cold is to pass it on to someone.”

Well, that’s all the thing she needs. 

Quick as a wink she pulls off her dress and undergarments, slips under the blankets and sheets, and into Elsa’s arms.

Elsa’s magic works fast; she’s already naked. She must have melted it under the covers. 

They kiss and kiss, lips and tongue and teeth meeting together, hands never still as they touch hips, breasts, arms, legs, and everything else in-between. When Elsa moves to settle into Anna’s legs, she welcomes her into her embrace–a well-practiced move already known to them both, and only to them.

They move their hips together, grinding and rubbing, just being in each other, and in their love. 

Anna comes first, breaking the kiss to tilt her head back and moan softly, shutting her eyes tight. Elsa comes right after, burying her face into Anna’s neck moaning softly herself.

They hold each other afterward, sharing soft pecks and whispering. The exhaustion of the day combined with being sick and the exertions of the activities they’d just done gets to Elsa, and she closes her eyes.

“Elsa.”

“Yeah?”

“Best birthday ever.”

“M’ glad.” 

“I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

And they sleep in each other’s embrace. 

The little Snowgie, still on the window sill, looks over at the two on the bed. He jumps down from the sill, onto the bed, and curls up next to Elsa’s head.

—–

I wasn’t the only one thinking that Elsa would give Anna a more private present, right?


End file.
